The Strange Boy in the Garden
by nanaxkitty
Summary: One day in Radiant Garden, a strange boy is discovered. The way he looks at others is enough to unnerve even the most willful. What is his strange secret...? AU; don't like it, don't read it.


Written on a whim. Not really sure what I was thinking.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the concept. Nothing more.

EDIT 4/27/11 - Added author's notes and disclaimer as well as removed passive voice.

* * *

><p>As a small blond boy sat on the fountain's ledge and looking into the watery depths, Ansem's apprentices look on curiously, baffled by the child. Lea and Isa have joined them, but none seem to notice. The boy's blue eyes do not seem to see the water, but something beyond it.<p>

"Someone has to go talk to him. No one's tried since he got here," Braig insists.

The apprentices quietly argue amongst themselves, until Lea steps forward. "I'll talk to him," he offers.

"Fine, but I'm only not throwing you out again because we have to find out about that boy...There's something strange about him."

Lea laughs scornfully, rolling his eyes. "So you're afraid of a four-year old little boy? Academics sure aren't very brave." He traipses over to the boy, crouching to catch his eyes. "So, what's your name, Blondie? Mine's Lea. L-E-A. Get it memorized."

"You said it wrong," the boy replies, not looking at him.

"Uh...wha-?"

"It's 'got it memorized?' and that's not your name," he matter-of-factly replies.

"What do you mean...? I know my own name."

The boy looks at him, his blue eyes seeming to look beyond Lea's own green pair. "Your name's Axel...Or, at least it will be." Following this cryptic statement, he looks back to the water, sticking a hand in.

"Wh-what do you mean 'it will be?' And what's your name, you still haven't told me."

"I'm Roxas. I'm gonna be your best friend."

"How on earth do you know that?" Lea asks, befuddled.

"I just do. I know a lot of things you don't." The blue eyes turn back again. "I know everything that's going to happen to everyone here."

"You do? Tell me...about Isa." Lea attempts to keep Roxas' blue eyes locked onto his.

"Isa..." The boy glances up for a few moments at him, then back to Axel, willingly meeting his cat-like eyes. "Saix...second-in-command of Organization XIII, rank VII, the Luna Diviner...you and he will run into a little trouble. He'll take charge and leave you with the 'icky jobs,' as you will so eloquently put it. All said and done, he'll fall at the hands of my other, Sora, who currently resides on the Destiny Islands at Addled Impasse of The Castle That Never Was."

Lea stares in disbelief. "Braig."

"Xigbar, ranked II, Freeshooter, will call me 'kid,' 'kiddo,' or 'tiger,' despite my many objections. He, too, will fall at Sora's hands at the Castle's...Hall of Empty Melodies."

Blinking in confusion and glancing back to the group waiting impatiently, Lea begins rapidly listing names. "Dilan, Xehanort, Even."

"Xaldin, III, Whirlwind Lancer. Won't really care much, will come to hate the heart he has now, believing it would have only brought him harm. Falls to Sora and the Beast at Beast's Castle after trying to turn the Beast into a Heartless.

"Xemnas, I, Superior of the In-Between, leader of Organization XIII. Will fall to Sora at the Castle's Alter of Naught.

"Vexen, IV, Chilly Academic. After starting and making considerable progress in the Replica project, he will fight both Sora and Riku at Castle Oblivion and will, after saying too much, fall to you at C.O.'s Twilight Town replication, in front of the fake Old Mansion.

"Can I stop now? This is boring!" the boy laments.

"...Okay. I believe you." Lea gently ruffles his hair. "C'mon, let's get you inside. It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Okay!" Roxas holds his arms out, letting Axel lift him.

"Guys, can Isa and I stay till the storm that's coming blows over?"

"Storm? What storm? That's preposter-" by a clap of thunder and the slow start of rain cuts Even off.

"Ha! Now, can we? I'll tell you all about what Roxas here told me when we get there. And Rox, when we get inside, Ienzo can show you all his books."

As Ienzo sighs, Roxas almost automatically replies, "Zexion, VI, Cloaked Schemer. Will fall to Riku in the lower levels of C.O."

"...What?" Even asks.

"I'll explain inside, just GO!" Lea replies, jogging towards the door as he shields Roxas from the rain, noticing that he never once asked about himself, but deciding he'd rather not know.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
